Kryptonian Nights 6
by Deanlu
Summary: How do we honor those who are no longer here?


Kryptonian Nights 6

Deanlu

Supergirl is the property of DC comics, the CW, and various other entities. I am using them for fun. I recently watched an older gentlemen walking across a graveyard toward a grave. It brought up thoughts of what would Kara do.

Whispers of the Past

The sound of gravel under tires grated against the older womans hearing. She slowly came to a stop and placed the car in park. For just a second she closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel, not too tightly allowing the sorrow and pain grasp her tightly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I can do this. What was it Alex used to say? One foot in front of the other. Just keep pushing." The woman shook her head, blond hair falling around her face flecked with grey. She took a deep breath let go of the steering wheel and reached over to the passenger seat grabbing the blood read roses surrounded by babies breath and deep forest green ferns. She opened the door and closed it steeling herself against the way the doors closing echoed over the hallowed ground.

"Come on Kara." The older woman admonished herself. She then walked around the truck and over the well manicured grass passed row upon row of gravestones. Each grave well tended and cared for by her former classmate, Charle Ells. He had a love for this work that sometimes left her flummoxed. She approached an area with several California lilac's shading the grave stones. Kara steeled herself to ready for what was to come.

"Hey, everyone. I thought I would come and visit. I know it's been a while since I've been by." Kara stopped by the first grave seeing the name Winn Schott. "Hey Winn," Kara reached in her pocket pulling out a small insect type robot and placed it on the grave. "I thought you might like this. Mickey from the DEO created it and said it would keep the flowers cared for around your grave. I visited James and Lucy's graves in Ohio. I'm still shocked they fell back in love after all that time. You were pretty sly getting them back together. Lila told me she visited you recently. She still misses you Winn. I miss you." A tear fell to the ground.

She then approached another grave. "Good afternoon Eliza.I brought some roses for you." Kara pulled out two of the roses and placed them in the thin metal vase next to the headstone. "The embryonic transplants for aliens you designed is working. So many aliens now able to have children with humans they love. Lena's alien hospitals are the cutting edge. You would so proud of what the collaboration between you both had done." Several tears ran down Kara's face as she gently kissed the headstone. "I could really use some of your chocolate pecan pie. I haven't had it in so long." A gentle breeze fluttered the petals of the roses. Kara wanted to believe it was Eliza's thank you for the flowers. "Yeah, I knew you would like them."

"Hey Maggie! I hope your not mad at me for having you moved here. You were always family and I wanted you where you would be cared for, not in that rundown place they put you." Kara said placing a single rose in the holder next to Maggie Sawyer's grave. "I really hope this isn't too quiet for you. I know how you like some fun and such." Kara looked around at the well kept graves and the sound of families visiting their loved ones. "I just felt that you needed to be with family." Kara moved to the next stone and placed a rose crystal on the top. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pushed down embedding the crystal into the stone without breaking it. Once done she lifted her hand and blew gently. A soft melodee of notes echoed across the cemetery.

"I hope you don't mind Jonn and M'gann. I was on Mars recently when Tnnnyan mentioned that these were normally included in ceremonies remembering loved ones. He said you all would love it." Kara sniffled and more tears fell. "You'd be so proud of your son. He has brought together so many factions on Mars. It has become a thriving planet again. You did such a wonderful job with him." Kara now took a deep, deep breath looking at the last stone. The one she dreaded more than anything. She could barely make her legs work. "Here lies Alexandra Danvers. Alex to her family and friends. A fire that burned so brightly it still shines today in those she loves." Kara dropped to her knees in agony as a low keening took her. It didn't matter that it had been years. It didn't matter that Lena had made an AI for Kara to consult and talk too. It didn't even matter that Kara had friends and family still protecting her because a plan put into place by her sister made sure she was never alone. The hole in Kara's heart that Alex Danver's passing caused still resonated across time and space.

"Hey Alex, I listened to you. Just so you know. No stupid mistakes. No…" Kara shook her head. No she wouldn't spoil this visit with the mention of what she had almost done if it hasn't been for Lena. "I'm working again at Catco." Kara laughed at what her sister would think of that. "I'm a photo media journalist now for Cat's great granddaughter. I can just hear Cat about that. She's buried up in National City Cemetery with Carter. I would love to move them both here." Lena says family has those rights before friends. I don't know though. Her family never visits. Seems that I'm the only one who marks time now." Kara took a deep breath and began telling Alex all the updates to the DEO. How her visit to Mongolia almost made her stay. How in the darkest part of the night she let old ghosts still haunt her. Kara talked till the sun began to set and a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Kara looked up seeing the love of her life.

"Lena!" She looked around noticing how much time had passed by and saw Charles across the graveyard looking where she sat. He had called Lena again. "I'm sorry. I just got to talking to the family and couldn't stop." Kara said as Lena took a seat next to her.

"You know they're always right here for you to talk to them Kara." Lena whispered softly touching her heart. "A great deal of time may have passed, but we still have them here." Kara leaned over to her love. She thanked Rao that Lena was with her still. It had been a quirk of fate. Just as Lois was still with Clark. Lena and Lois had both been endowed with Kryptonian DNA from their marriages to Clark and Kara. No one had realized at first though. In fact it wasn't until both had taken ill a few weeks after the marriage. Trips to the Fortress of Solitude and talks with Kara's mothers AI finally gave them the keys to what was going on with their loves. Lena had been her rock when Alex had passed. Kara had been there for Lena when Lex died in prison from old age. They stood by each other, protected each other, and walked through life together.

"It's time to come home love. The children are coming over this weekend. We will all be back here after Halloween for the Day of the Dead. By that time Vasquez should have joined us all." Kara's eyes lit up. They had been looking for where Vasquez had been buried for a long time. She had disappeared on a mission and never been found. Kara and Lena hadn't given up. It had taken a long time, but they finally found her in a village in Afghanistan. The military had brought her home, but there was no family left. They had all died in the influenza outbreak of 2085. So Supergirl had sought and received permission for burial in a family grave in Midvale from the President Jaroth, an Inferian of all people.

"Let's go." Kara rose up taking Lena's hand helping her rise. She gave a soft kiss to her love and then turned to Alex's grave placing the last flowers there. "I will always miss you Alex. I love you." Both women walked back to the truck never noticing a gentle swirl of fog that engulfed the graves or the forming of spirits that smiled. Each watched as the women drove off. A brief flash of sunlight on the horizon and all was as it was before. Peaceful and calm for those who had earned rest.


End file.
